08102014LilySorser
12:18 -- galliardTartarol0gist GT began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 00:18 -- 12:18 GT: Yo, is this Sorser? 12:19 TA: 777 yes 7his would be him of course 777 12:19 TA: 777 who is 7his? 777 12:19 GT: Oh my God I can see why Vyllen calls you Sevens. 12:19 GT: This is Lily. 12:19 TA: 777 ah yes Miss Mavico! 777 12:19 GT: I think I got one of your prototyping items by mistake. 12:20 TA: 777 oh yes, I believe 7ha7 may be 7he case 777 12:20 TA: 777 I was given a box labeled wi7h your name on i7 777 12:21 GT: Oh, that's where my other one went. 12:21 GT: What was in it? 12:22 TA: 777 I believe i7 was a small black s7one-like objec7 777 12:22 TA: 777 i7 has produced a mos7 glorious spri7e if 7ha7 is any consola7ion 777 12:22 GT: Ehehe. I'll probably survive. 12:23 GT: Your first box had some old playing card in it, so you didn't lose much. 12:23 TA: 777 ah, I can see how 7ha7 would probably be appropo for my 7endencies 777 12:23 GT: *apropos 12:24 TA: 777 oh well, 7he numbers convined diffren7ly 777 12:24 TA: 777 and i7 is rude 7o correc7 spelling my dear 777 12:24 TA: 777 bu7 I will le7 you go wi7h a simple chiding 7his 7ime 777 12:24 GT: Merely ensuring someone else does not correct it in a blunter fashion. 12:25 TA: 777 your concern is mos7 apprecia7ed 777 12:25 TA: 777 7ruely i7 is 777 12:25 GT: *truly 12:25 TA: 777 7:| 777 12:25 TA: 777 righ7 777 12:25 GT: 83 12:26 TA: 777 is 7ha7 all you wished 7o ask of me Miss Mavico? 777 12:26 GT: That was about it, yeah. 12:27 GT: Oh, actually: 12:27 GT: I wanted to talk with you about those etiquette lessons. 12:30 TA: 777 oh? 777 12:30 TA: 777 well 7his is a firs7 777 12:30 TA: 777 do you wish 7o sign up for mon7hly paymen7s or a lump-sum? 777 12:31 GT: Depends on your going rate. 12:32 TA: 777 i7 s7ar7s a7 10 Caeger an hour, or 500 Caeger for 7he whole package wi7h op7ional 5 Caegar priva7e 7u7oring sessions. 777 12:33 TA: 777 bu7 I am willing 7o lower i7 7o 7 Caeger an hour for such a pressien7 s7uden7 777 12:33 GT: *prescient 12:33 TA: 777 see 7here you go again 777 12:33 TA: 777 doing 7ha7 charming 7hing I 7old you no7 7o do 777 12:33 GT: You admit it's charming, though. 12:34 TA: 777 a slip of 7he 7ongue I assure you 777 12:34 GT: Naturally. 12:35 TA: 777 in any case I will be willing 7o s7rike a deal wi7h you Miss Mavico 777 12:35 TA: 777 if you care 7o 777 12:35 GT: I'm listening. 12:35 TA: 777 I will be willing 7o give you my comprehensive lessonplan free for one simple price 777 12:36 GT: I stop correcting your spelling errors? 12:36 TA: 777 a nice, quie7 and relaxing evening a7 7ha7 lovely res7auran7 on Derse 777 12:36 TA: 777 7he one I co-own 777 12:37 GT: That sounds like a price I'm willing to pay. It's good policy for a student to get to know their teacher before learning from them, anyways. 12:37 TA: 777 of course my dear] 777 12:38 GT: *not sure if this counts as a spelling error but dear 12:38 TA: 777 I have a feeling 7his will be a frui7ful endeavor 777 12:39 GT: Oh yes. I have a feeling we're gonna get along like a house on fire. 12:39 GT: There may be no survivors. 12:39 TA: 777 using ob7use me7aphors is covered in chap7er 27 Miss Mavico 777 12:39 TA: 777 bu7 again, I will le7 i7 slide 777 12:40 GT: How perfectly gracious of you. 12:40 TA: 777 you're welcome 7;) 777 12:41 GT: 83 12:41 TA: 777 in 7ha7 case, I will see you on Derse 777 12:41 TA: 777 whenever 7ha7 may be 777 12:42 GT: How about tomorrow night? That sound good to you? 12:42 TA: 777 I am clearing a swa7he of appoin7men7s from my schedule as we speak 777 12:43 GT: It's a date, then. 12:43 TA: 777 see you 7hen 777 12:43 TA: 777 Miss Lily 777 12:43 TA: 777 7;) 777 12:43 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering galliardTartarol0gist GT at 00:43 --